One More Is A Crowd
by kitsune of the roses
Summary: i found this on a fansite. enjoy. The events in Makai have led to a safer Ningenkai, safe enough to hire a less experienced Reikai Tantei. But is everyone ready for this new detective, especially when they don't get what they expected? Trouble and jealo


Author's Notes:

Warning! Warning! This is a line challenge! Meaning, this is how I made some parts of the fic: I ask people to give me some lines/statements/quotes, and my challenge is to incorporate them all into the fic. They go anywhere from serious to wacky to insane.

Another warning! This fic occurs a bit after the series so those who don t know the end or have yet to see it, no matter how few you may be, I m warning you now. Spoiler alert!

I owe this fic to my sister who offered the challenges. I also apologize to her, because more often than not, I cheat at the challenge. If you recognize any lines from movies or shows or books, imagine the lines being said that way.

I also owe it to Misty-chan, who was always nagging at me to make a fic for her site. ^.^;;

I don t own Yu Yu Hakusho Yoshihiro Togashi, my idol in drawing and manga art, and all his friends, do Too bad for me, I d love to own Hiei-sama But don t sue me anyway, I don t have much to give...

The challenges are marked with () at the end of the line.

Chapter 1

A new Reikai Tantei

And then the Rabbi says NOOH NOOH, yowng mahn!!!! Moust nout poot daown Boodha! ()

And Yusuke burst out laughing, wheezing and gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

The other occupants of the table stared at him.

Yukina whispered to Keiko, Was that meant to be funny, Keiko-san?

Keiko shrugged, her eyes narrowing, I don t know either, Yukina-chan.

Yusuke continued to guffaw and roar with laughter. He finally stopped when he noticed noone was laughing with him, Hey! That was the punch line!

We noticed, Kurama said, idly.

Then, don t you get it? I mean he started gesturing to make his point, The Rabbi and then the Buddha and then

Botan facefaulted, trying to change the subject, Ah! I just remembered! Koenma-sama mentioned something earlier

They were interrupted as the waiter arrived with a box. He looked at them with no emotion.

Here is your order, he said in monotone, Look in this box (gasp!!) he gasped, quite phonily and continued in monotone, it s a pizza ()

He set the box down in front of them and turned back.

The group stared after this man as well.

Must be drunk, Botan concluded.

Kuwabara took a slice from the box, Would you like some, Yukina-san?!

Why, thank you, Kazuma-san, Yukina said, politely.

Kuwabara beamed.

So, anyway, like I was saying, Botan continued, Koenma-sama mentioned that he might be hiring a new Reikai Tantei.

Kurama dropped his fork.

Yusuke s juice spurted out of his mouth, spraying Kuwabara.

Kuwabara didn t react to the free shower, also gaping at Botan.

Yukina and Keiko just looked curiously around them. Botan looked at the three guys, blinking, What s wrong?

B-but we re the Reikai Tantei!! Yusuke sputtered, juice still dribbling from his lip.

And you guys still are. Though, not as on a regular basis as you all used to be. Because of the incidents that had happened in Makai, Botan nodded.

C-can he do that?

Do what?

Hire another spirit detective?!

Are we being let off?

Actually, Botan started twirling her straw as she thought, I asked Koenma-sama the same thing. He said that he may need the extra help now that you three no, that s wrong Four, may have other responsibilities

[Flashback]

Hiei, for instance, Koenma looked up from under his hat as he checked one of the papers he was supposed to be signing. We cannot expect him to work for us as often as we d like, now that he has the duty of returning humans in Makai to Ningenkai.

I was hoping that this one I had my eye on would work as Urameshi Yusuke did.

He was in Reikai form. They were after all, in Reikai, particularly in Koenma s office. Botan stood before his desk in her pink kimono, holding her oar to herself.

But you mean you have a candidate? she asked as politely as she could.

Just like Yusuke, Koenma said, This one was a delinquent who saved the life of another, and in the process sacrificed

I see Botan nodded. It was indeed very much like Yusuke. And where is this candidate ?

Koenma looked up at her again. Finally he climbed down his chair and went to the window. He looked outside with his back to her. Currently undergoing what is to be a life-saving operation. Tonight you are to take this one s soul and bring it to Reikai.

Botan gasped, B-but Koenma-sama! You mean to say! Wh-what if they can save

There's no chance of surviving. Fell over the side of a building twenty stories Couldn t possibly make it. And I won t risk it. This one has potential, he turned, his brown eye scrutinizing her, and will have the same test as Yusuke. Understood?

Hai, Koenma-sama, Botan bowed.

[end Flashback]

So, this guy is going to become the next Reikai Tantei? Kurama asked.

Botan nodded, chewing on another slice of pizza, Uhuh he ll be working more full-time. Of course, if it comes to something more difficult, you will be called.

Of course! Kuwabara said, Because no one can be better than I! The great Kuwabara Kazuma!!

Yusuke pelted him, Dream on, Kuwabara

Yukina giggled to herself.

Oh yeah! One more thing, Botan added. Koenma-sama said that despite the fact that you guys aren t going to be working as often as you should, you ll need to be with the new Tantei on the first few cases.

Yusuke sprayed everyone with his juice again, What?!

Stop doing that!! Keiko yelled as she hit him.

Kurama took a table napkin, calmly wiping his face, That doesn t sound very bad. I think we could actually enjoy it.

Botan was also drying herself off. I heard that we also contacted Mukuro in Makai to allow Hiei a little time off so he can help out too.

WHAT?! Kuwabara cried, We even have to work w-with that shrimp again?!

I doubt he ll agree to the job, Kurama shook his head.

Oh, don t worry Mukuro already allowed

No I didn t mean Mukuro. I really didn t think that Mukuro would object to letting Hiei have this so called time off . I meant Hiei himself. Will he actually accept the invitation?

Of course! Botan said, Especially after we added to him the angle that he can stay here in Ningenkai to look after his sist- sis s

She gulped as she looked at everyone.

Kurama and Yusuke had facefaulted.

Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina looked at her curiously, What do you mean?

N-nothing! Botan grinned, holding up a v-sign, innocently. She quickly tried to change the subject back. So, anyway the four of you will have to work together again, but this time to help him work. In fact, you guys should teach him the techniques you guys know.

W-wait a minute! Yusuke said, Does this mean what I think it means?!

Botan nodded, You re going to have to train him to be a Reikai Tantei.

-----*-----

Botan combed her hair behind her ear with her hand, attempting to brush her bangs off her face. It was difficult, considering she was soaring through the air on her oar.

She was wearing the traditional pink kimono, the one she always wore when she was on duty. She hadn t worn it in a while, except for that morning. Not since Yusuke and the others concluded the events in Makai.

She ached inside as she thought of them and those times again. She didn t have the heart to tell them the truth.

That they really were let off.

It was true. They will be called when a case is too difficult for this new recruit to handle. But even those were becoming less.

Peace had pretty much returned to Ningenkai, especially with what Yusuke had done. With Enki now the ruler of Makai, serious incidents in Ningenkai have grown less in number and danger.

Which is why Reikai can afford to have a new, less powerful Tantei be trained, as Koenma had explained to her. Yusuke was now way too powerful for their liking, not that it was a problem. The problem was that Yusuke was also hardheaded and had usually caused more trouble than help.

This was the present Reikai Tantei s last assignment

Botan wiped a tear from her eye. Koenma almost forbid her from hanging out with them on days that she wasn t needed. He said it distracted her from her true job. She had needed to beg and plead to allow her to stay with them.

He melted not too long after. And she could swear that she had seen the slight smile on his lips, as if he understood how she felt. And he probably did.

She landed on the rooftop of the hospital where their new recruit was being treated. She let the oar disappear and started down the stairs to the floor he was to be on.

-----*-----

Botan stopped to catch her breath. She had finally reached the hall where he was rooming. She searched, left and right, trying to remember the number of the room she was supposed to look in.

Aha! She exclaimed to herself, slowly opening the door.

She stepped into the room, tiptoeing until she remembered that they shouldn t be able to see her. She stopped tiptoeing, walking closer for a better look.

Her heart ached when she saw the scene in the small hospital room.

A man and a woman were standing around the bed. Tears were in their eyes. And they were murmuring words that sounded like words of encouragement, and prayers for protection.

His parents.

What s more was the teenaged girl that was leaning against the wall. Her black hair covered her face, but by the way her shoulders shook, Botan could see that she was also crying.

The girl finally looked up, staring at the bed, as she whispered, I don t believe it I still don t believe it I don t want to believe it

Botan stepped closer, her first instinct was to comfort the girl. Thoughts crossed her mind. Maybe she was his sister. Or his girlfriend. She instantly remembered Keiko at Yusuke s funeral. Her heart ached even more.

But she stepped back, remembering that she wouldn t be able to see her.

But somehow, the girl suddenly looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw Botan in the room.

Botan was surprised. She thought to herself, wondering how the girl could see her when she was in this form. At least now she could comfort the girl.

It s okay It s okay

The girl s eyes widened even more, but then they narrowed and she cried out, angrily, How do you know it s going to be okay?! Do you even understand how I feel right now?!

Botan was confused. She looked nervously at the parents, thinking that they should be shocked that their daughter was yelling at what was supposed to look like nothing to them.

That s when she gasped.

She now understood what the girl meant.

Because she now had a clear view of the figure lying in the bed.

It wasn t the girl s brother lying there.

It was the girl herself

Botan looked back at the girl. The one leaning against the wall.

She was wiping a tear from her eye as she looked at herself on the bed.

Makes you wonder huh? I mean What would have happened if I didn t save that woman? If I didn t push her away from the edge? I wouldn t be watching this I d probably be in my room, getting scolded for skipping school again today.

Botan stared at her.

My teachers getting all pissed at me My classmates getting all scared of me One would think that people would appreciate you out of the way And all that

And then you realize just how much some people valued you. My best friend was here an hour ago. She was bawling her eyes out, asking me why I had to leave her. Not only that some guy who liked to fight me he suddenly arrived, saying sorry for always fighting with me. And he was also crying. I couldn t believe it! I never thought I d see Tetsuya cry.

It starts to make you wonder, huh? Makes you think, was it actually worth it? Was it worth it that I saved that woman, if all those people I knew were crying?

Botan didn t know how to answer. But then, she realized the girl didn t want an answer. She just wanted someone to listen to what she had to say.

But then, the woman I saved arrived. You know what? She had two kids. And she thanked my parents. And she thanked me. Then after that, her kids thanked me. They thanked me for not letting kami-sama their mom away. They were so young! It made me wonder how they d survive without their mom.

That s when you realize it really was all worth it

I ve been here the whole afternoon, I saw it all.

She wiped one last tear and looked at Botan with a smirk, So tell me. Why can you see and hear me? Have you come to take me away?

Botan finally composed herself. Yes. She made the biggest grin she could muster, I m your local Reikai ferry girl! I ve come to take your soul to Reikai!

So, I heard. She straightened, looking as if she had stopped crying. Botan realized for the first time that the girl was actually quite beautiful. Not to mention *ahem* gifted.

Name s Mina. Onishi Mina. You d be ?

Botan, and Botan smiled. Will you come with me to the roof? We can talk better there.

Here. Up there. Not much difference. You ll be taking me to the World of the Dead anyway.

Mina-san what would you say if I told you that you had a chance to come back to the World of the Living?

-----*-----

Botan smiled as she felt the wind in her hair again.

So Mina said, also enjoying the wind. Tell me about this chance.

It s not that simple, Botan waved a finger back in front of her face. You ll have to prove yourself worthy enough to be brought back to life. And other than that we need your services.

Services? Mina raised an eyebrow. Who does?

Reikai. That s where I m bringing you. Koenma-sama is going to tell you how the test goes.

Who s Koenma ?

My boss, Botan began to hope that he will be pleased with her job. I guess you can pretty much say he s the prince of the dead. Son to Enma Daiou-sama.

Wow, Mina said, looked to the skies, her green eyes twinkling in thought. But you still haven t told me about these services.

Hm. I don t really know how to explain it. That s why I need to bring you to Koenma-sama. I m sure he can tell you better than I can. And you ll see

Then, what are we waiting for?!! she jumped up, pumping a fist. Let s go right now!!

Botan smiled then frowned as she tried to remember if Yusuke had the same enthusiasm. She shrugged it off as she conjured up her oar. She mounted it and grinned, Hop on.

W-wait a minute!! Mina suddenly began to wave her hands in front of her. We re riding that?!

Well yes

Is it stable?!!

Botan sweatdropped, remembering how it would sometimes go out of control as she rode it with a passenger. But she just tried to laugh it off, Don t worry about a thing!! You ll see!! It s going to be fine!!

Mina was still skeptical, Are you sure?

Positive!!

-----*-----

Yusuke groaned as he leaned back against the wall, It s a nice place to visit, but I wouldn t want to live here

Kuwabara was dozing off, Why the hell did they have to call us here so late at night?!

Kurama shook his head, half-smiling, Koenma said that he wanted us to be at this new recruit s briefing. We ll receive our own briefing as well.

Hiei just yawned.

The Reikai Tantei were all standing outside Koenma s office, waiting for Botan to return with the new recruit. Botan had told them that they would be needed here, tonight.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at Hiei, who was just standing there, not looking as if he wanted to be there.

I guess the Yukina angle really did work Yusuke whispered.

Kurama nodded.

Eh?? Kuwabara came closer, trying to listen in, Did you say anything about my Yukina-san?!

At the sound of his sister s name, Hiei suddenly shot them a threatening look that said, Say anything else and you will be Kokuryuuha s next meal.

Yusuke and Kurama facefaulted, quieting themselves.

INCOMING!!!!!!!

They looked up

and hit the wall, sprawling, as Botan suddenly came flying through a window, circling dangerously around the hallway.

B-Botan!! Kurama called, L-look ou-!!

[crash!!!]

They all (minus Hiei) winced as Botan hit the wall, crumbling it into pieces.

Botan!!

Botan! Are you all right?!

Botan shook her head to get the spirals out of her eyes. She looked up, Hey!! You guys made it!! she looked over their shoulders to see Hiei behind them. Even Hiei too!!

Hn.

Botan facefaulted, suddenly remembering how scared of Hiei she was. She looked at the debris around her and gasped. MINA-SAN!! And she started digging through.

The Reikai Tantei were clueless.

Mina? Who the hell is Mina? Yusuke asked.

Mina-san?! Botan cried, ignoring the question. Mina-san?!

Botan-san someone suddenly called.

Botan sprang back up to her feet, Mina-san!! You re all right!!

A figure came out of the shadows. And came over to Botan knelt beside her and started strangling her.

You!! You told me it was stable!!!

Waaah!! Mina-san!! I m sorry! I said that because I knew you wouldn t get on if I told you it wasn t!!

I don t appreciate people lying to me!!! Lucky for you I jumped off at the last minute or I would ve died crashing into that wall with you!!

B-but Mina-san!!

What?!!

Y-you re already dead!

Mina finally let go of her, sighing. I guess you re right. She looked up and noticed the four men standing over them. And among them were three quite good-looking men.

[BOING!!]

She stood up immediately, Hi!! Onishi Mina! At your service!! And you d all be? She grabbed Botan s arm, hauling her to her feet, Well come on, Botan-san!! Introduce us already!!

Botan facefaulted. The Reikai Tantei still appeared confused.

Botan? Kurama asked as calmly as he could. Who s this?

Um guys! Botan didn t know exactly what to say. Like she said Onishi Mina She s the new recruit for Reikai Tantei

Yep! That s me!! Mina grinned, flashing them a v-sign. She looked quizzically at Botan, What s a Reikai Tantei?

Jaws dropped.

Hiei s eyes widened.

Kurama rubbed his chin, Perhaps This is not as bad as you all thought.

Yusuke wasn t so subtle, Y-YOU?! B-but y-you re a girl!! A-and n-not mention to very maybe girl I-I we train YOU?!

Kuwabara was the same, Sh-she s so pretty!! B-but Yukina-san is prettier by far!! B-but she s also beautiful!! But no one s more beautiful than Yukina-san!! A-and

Botan gaped at them. What s more is that Mina seemed to be enjoying the attention. Feeling hot to the head, Botan cleared her throat, As you already know, if she passes Koenma-sama s tests, you will be training her to be the next Tantei. So you should introduce yourselves!

Yusuke shook his head, then stepped closer to extend a hand, H-hajimemashite! Uhh Name s Yusume Urakeshi a-ah! I mean Urameshi Yusuke A-ano W-we b-believe you ll make a fine addition to the group!! he gulped, eying her closely, V-very, very fine

Botan whacked him on the side of his head with her oar, Yusuke!! You have a girlfriend!! A fianc e?!!

But she has nice hair!! A-and Yukina-san definitely has nicer hair Oh no! No one is prettier than Yukina-san!! Kuwabara wailed, B-but

Hn. Baka. Hiei stepped close this time, also extending a hand. The baka s name is Kuwabara Kazuma.

Mina eyed him curiously, but not without interest in the youkai in front of her, And you would be?

Hiei he answered simply, taking away his hand when he realized she wouldn t accept it. Not that he cared. Don t think that I ll take it easy on you, just because you are a female ningen. Nor because you are new at this.

Mina facefaulted, looking slightly worried. H-hai

Pleased to meet you, Mina-san, Kurama came forward, extending a hand as well. My ningen name is Minamino Shuichi. But with my closest friends, I am better known by my true name, Kurama.

This time Mina took it, but before she could shake it, Kurama brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled up at her, I m sure that your looks hide much of your abilities and potential to be part of the Reikai Tantei.

Mina actually blushed. A-arigatou

K-Kurama-san! Botan couldn t help blushing, too.

Oh my god, it s finally happened! Yusuke exclaimed. Kurama s become so gay he s looped around and become straight again! ()

A foot came out of nowhere and hit Yusuke in the face. He slammed into the wall and slithered to the floor. Kurama calmly turned back toward Botan. So, Botan. Will we be needed?

Botan recovered from her shock and answered, Yes. After Koenma-sama talks to Mina-san, if she accepts, you will be called into his office next for your briefing.

Mina looked at them, So why don t we go already, Botan-san?

Ahahaha Botan facefaulted. Um let me check if Koenma-sama is ready!

She tiptoed to the door and opened it slightly.

There were some oni inside and someone that looked to be on trial. One of the oni was walking back and forth in front of the human. Finally he stopped and pointed toward him.

Did you SAW the accused?!! he demanded.

Another oni suddenly stood, raising a hand, I object, Koenma-sama! he glanced at the other oni with narrowed eyes The witness is not a carpenter!

Koenma slammed a gavel onto his desk, Sustained!

(that whole scene was the challenge)

Botan closed the door, bewildered a bit, not knowing that there was a new system in performing trials. I think we should wait a bit first.

-----*-----

Later on, the Reikai Tantei, Botan and Mina watched the two oni step out of the office, escorting the young man they were questioning. I guess that means that we re up next, Botan grinned. Come on Mina-san. You guys stay out here. You re probably going to be called next.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had already slipped to the floor, looking as if they were falling asleep.

Botan took Mina s arm and led her into the office. Koenma-sama?

Botan! Good. You ve arrived? Is Mina-san with you?

Mina was looking around for the source of the voice. All she saw at the desk was the tall back of chair. It was facing away from them. Then, she stopped and looked, befuddled at the chair, How d you know my name?

I was the one who chose you, Onishi Mina. The chair spun around to reveal Koenma, in his Reikai form, with his arms crossed. He eyed Mina carefully, Welcome to Reikai, Onishi Mina.

Mina s eyes turned into saucers. Y-you you re this Koenma-sama?!

Correct.

And suddenly, she burst out laughing.

Botan facefaulted, H-hey! Don t laugh at Koenma-sama!!

I-I m sorry! Mina managed between her guffaws. B-but This Koenma I-I thought it sounded so intimidating!! A-and i-it s I-I y-you re just

Koenma sighed, I hope she doesn t turn into another Yusuke he looked up. Botan. If you may? I shall speak with Mina-san alone.

Hai, Koenma-sama. Botan bowed before exiting.

-----*-----

The door opened again not too long later.

Mina looked out, Koenma-sama wishes to speak to you guys now.

Kurama leaned down to shake Yusuke and Kuwabara awake. Botan straightened up, Well, good luck guys.

Um, Botan-san? You too.

Botan was shocked for a few seconds, but then she nodded.

Ah!! NO!! Yusuke suddenly yelled, The Helmacrons are heading for Marco s nose! ()

Yusuke Kurama sighed as continued to shake Yusuke awake.

Ungh Eh? Huh? Yusuke s eyes finally opened. Are we there yet?

Yusuke!! Botan called, finally whacking him with her oar again. Koenma-sama is to talk to you now!!

Ow!! Yusuke yelled, standing. You didn t have to hit me that hard!!

You too!! Botan hit Kuwabara this time.

Kuwabara suddenly straightened, Hello Peter Pan, I m Michael! ()

Botan facefaulted.

Baka, Hiei mumbled.

-----*-----

As the present Reikai Tantei, you know better than any other how being one goes.

Yusuke nodded.

Koenma looked up thoughtfully, If she does become our next Reikai Tantei, you all are to help her in any way that you can until you are certain that she can work on her own. You are also to help her develop her skills and abilities so as to be able to eliminate any threats to herself if she ever encounters any.

Fine Yusuke said. It doesn t sound to hard.

However, under any circumstances, you shall not aid her in her test. You should understand the importance of that.

They all nodded.

What is your test anyway, Mina-san? Botan asked in a whisper. Yusuke leaned closer to listen too.

I don t really know, she shrugged, bewildered. I m supposed to take care of this

She showed them . an egg.

Both Botan and Yusuke sweatdropped.

Damn it It s the exact same test! Yusuke said, bewildered.

Botan, Koenma called.

Hai, Koenma-sama!

You on the other hand, are to aid her in any way you can, in the same way that you aided Yusuke, here. If and when she joins our ranks of Reikai Tantei, you will aid her in the same manner that you aided our present Reikai Tantei. You will give her information, you will relay orders, and the like.

Hai, Koenma-sama.

If you don t have anymore questions, you are all dismissed.

Hit and Miss

That was great, Mina-san, Kurama called.

Come on, Onishi! Yusuke said. You could do better than that!

Hiei only grunted.

Mina s blue ki began to fade away all around her.

It had been a week since Mina s death. She had passed the test and was resurrected by her archenemy, Tetsuya. Mina was surprised at the development. But when she confronted him and asked him why he did it, all he d say is that he got it from a dream, and realized he was probably the only one who could do it.

Even Botan, who was with Mina at the time, wasn t sure if she was to believe him.

After that, training started. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were always doing their best to help her. At least, Kurama was doing his best. (A/N: Sorry, just had to comment. LUCKY GIRL! She s got the Makai right hands to help her out!)

They set up a dummy that she could practice moves on. For now, they were letting her show what she already knew, growing up as a streetfighter.

How about using your Reiki? Kurama suggested.

No prob Mina grinned. A blue disc of ki formed in her hand. She had recently found out that this was her power.

Go! Yusuke called.

She ran, charging toward them, another disc forming in her other hand. Just before reaching them, she leapt into the air, throwing both discs toward the dummy.

Both discs hit the dummy where its chest was supposed to be.

All right! Yusuke called.

Hiei nodded in slight approval.

Kurama clapped his hands, Congratulations. Looks like we don t have to train you all that much here.

But when Mina dropped to the ground, she looked up. Oh shit!! That wasn t right!! she cried, That was terrible!!

Kurama and Yusuke both facefaulted as suddenly she started crying.

Wh-wha?! Yusuke yelled.

Why are you crying? Kurama asked, Straight through the heart! You ve got great aim!

Mina sobbed, I was aiming for his knee!!! ()

Kurama facefaulted.

Er Yusuke sweatdropped. That s all right! Just always aim for the knee!

Kurama shot Yusuke a glare.

What? I m trying all right?

He sighed. Fine. Mina-san, just try again.

This is taking too long, Yusuke said. Why don t you try fighting me? No reiki, just ourselves.

Yusuke!

Mina stared at him a while.

Are you sure you know what you re doing? Kurama asked, a hand to his forehead. We are to be responsible for Mina-san.

I ll take it easy on her! Yusuke said simply, cracking his knuckles.

Hey! I can take care of myself! Mina protested.

Hn. Hiei grunted. You shouldn t be so confident.

Yeah! Yusuke said. He s right!

I was talking about you.

WHAT?! HEY!!

When Yusuke turned back to Mina, she was already charging.

HYAA!! She yelled as she jumped up, aiming her foot at his face.

Yusuke dodged it, jumping back but she was already lunging again.

THEREOVER! she cried, punching up. HEREUNDER! She cried again, punching down.()

Mina-san That did not make sense Kurama said.

Made sense to me Yusuke groaned, putting a hand to where he was hit on the stomach.

Baka. Hiei muttered.

Mina was already making another move, bombarding him in a barrage of fists. Yusuke looked up and blocked each and every blow. She shot out a foot every now and then, but he d just step back or jump out of the way. She d proceed to another shower of fists, and still, he d block all of them.

She finally put all her force into one punch aiming for his face. Yusuke stepped sideways, grabbing her fist. Mina s eyes went wide.

The next thing she knew, Yusuke was behind her with both of her arms pinned behind her back.

Yusuke grinned a cocky grin as he released her arms. You ve got a lot to learn.

Mina plopped to the ground, exhausted. She looked up at them, a worried look on her face.

But, still, Mina-san, that was pretty good, Kurama nodded his appreciation.

Mina beamed, though weakly.

Kurama turned to Yusuke as an afterthought. By the way, Yusuke He asked. Have you told Keiko about your training yet?

Yusuke blinked. Keiko?

-----*-----

Class.. this is an istress-istrain diagram.. coincidentally.. this is an istress-istrain diagram for isteel. ()

Keiko looked worriedly around. She didn t make talking in class a habit, but she leaned over to Kuwabara and whispered.

What has been happening to Yusuke? I haven t seen him in a while.

Ah well er Kuwabara tried to think of a reply.

[dong, dong, dong, dong ]

Phew Kuwabara thought, wiping his brow. Saved by the bell. He got up, practically running to the door to escape Keiko s questioning.

Kuwabara-san! Keiko called. Please tell me!!

I ve got PE next! He called back. They might lock me out of the dressing room!!

-----*-----

Well, she should know! Yusuke said confidently.

Did you tell her? Kurama asked.

Yusuke grinned, Of course not!!

Kurama facefaulted, klunking to the floor.

Y-yusuke I think this is something your fianc e should know A-and if she finds out about it from someone else

Hey! Don t sweat! Yusuke said with complete certainty. It s not like Kuwabara will blurt it out to her in class or something.

-----*-----

Kuwabara sighed to himself.

Class, when the player scores, the scorer should say, Pwent ! ()

He felt so uncomfortable every time Keiko mentioned Yusuke s absence from her daily routine. Every time she d ask where he was. It wasn t like he could say out right. Oh! You re fianc is out with a beautiful girl! But don t worry about it even though he ll be with her almost every day for a while.

Kuwabara-san!!

Kuwabara whirled around. K sou!! He could hear her and she was at the girls area!! In fact, it sounded as if she were right beside him!!

Kuwabara-san I m right here.

Kuwabara turned to the side and jumped away, facefaulting.

A-ah!! Keiko-san!! Kuwabara exclaimed. I-I didn t know you were here!! S-so i-is there anything wrong?!

Kuwabara-san!! You haven t told me about Yusuke yet!! I-I m sorry I-I just worry about him! I-is there something wrong?

Kuwabara couldn t say anything except, Ah ano are eh?

Kuwabara-san, Keiko sighed. Please. I really need to know. I haven t seen him for several days now! I know it can t be his work because, he hasn t had any in such a long time. And you d be gone too, if it were so. I really am so worried for him.

Kuwabara tried to grin at her. Ah eh are Well He scratched his head. Ah you see. There s nothing wrong!! You don t have to worry about anything. He s just with Mina-san after all.

Keiko froze, her eyes wide, Mina-san? Who s Mina?

Kuwabara facefaulted. Suddenly he dashed out of there.

Kuwabara-san!!!

-----*-----

You trust that baka to not say something? Hiei inputted.

Sweatdrop from Kurama, Yusuke H-he has a point

Yusuke shrugged. So she finds out. No big deal. Right?

-----*-----

Kuwabara was trapped. Keiko was staring at him, her eyes seeming to pierce his body. He gulped.

Kuwabara-san! Keiko said, quite calmly. I just need to know who this Mina person is. That s all. At least I finally know where he is most of the time, and I don t have to worry about him!

Ah!! Well Kuwabara tried to grin again, Don t worry about anything!! Mina is not some girl that Yusuke had just met recently and he s with at this very moment I mean, there s nothing happening with them right now. You have no worries.

Keiko s face drained of color. A-a girl? H-he s with another girl right now?

No!! Kuwabara yelled, I didn t say that!

But Keiko s hand was already swinging backward

-----*-----

Kurama put a hand to his forehead, I-it could be a very big deal.

Hiei just shook his head, looking away, Ningen no baka

You have a fianc e? Mina finally asked.

Yup! Yusuke said. Known her since we were both kids. And she s never struck me as the jealous type.

-----*-----

Before, Kuwabara knew it, he was flying across the air, into the stratosphere.

Keiko just stood there with her hand in after-slap position.

When Kuwabara came back down to land, she cried out at him.

Why didn t you tell me?! Who else knows about this?! Th-this girl?!!

Kuwabara looked up, a large hand mark on his face. Ah, well Noone

NOONE?!

E-except me Kurama-san The shrimp Botan Koenma

EVERYONE?!

W-well not everyone Oneesan doesn t know and neither does Yukina-san.

Keiko just stared blankly at him for almost a full minute.

And suddenly she bolted.

K-keiko!! Kuwabara called after her.

-----*-----

So, what s the problem then? Mina cocked her head to one side.

You don t get the point! Kurama said, If Keiko jumps to conclusions!!

Bah! What are you talking about?! Yusuke said, If I know Keiko, she knows me. And if she knows me as much as I know she knows, she ll understand perfectly!!

-----*-----

Class, welcome to the world of the living minus the dead ()

K-Keiko!! Kuwabara whispered. I-I m sorry H-he should ve told you D-don t worry about it!!

Keiko was trying her best to listen to their teacher. But thoughts were swirling around her head.

What is Yusuke doing? Why is he with someone else?! Doesn t he remember that he still has me?! I-is he over me?! Is our engagement nothing to him now?!

She swatted those thoughts away, No!! It can t be like that!! Everything we ve had he won t throw it away just like that!!

I m fine now, Kuwabara-san, Keiko whispered back to him. I m all right really.

Oh! That s good! Kuwabara brightened. I mean, even though Mina-san is funny and nice and beautiful I knew that you wouldn t care at all that Yusuke s been with her practically every day.

Keiko s eyes were dots and her face was white. Sh-she s funny? A-and b-beautiful too?! A-and he s with her every day?!

Ahehe Kuwabara facefaulted. B-but, there s a lot to like about you too Keiko!! Y-you re also beautiful and you re smart!! I m sure he won t do anything to harm you!

Thoughts were jumbling around Keiko s mind anew.

He doesn t like me anymore! It s all over!! He takes one look at another girl and he s gone!! Why hasn t it happened before? Has he been too busy as a Reikai Tantei?! And now

I can t have this!! NO!! I won t let him throw me away just like that!!

If that s the way you like it so be it Keiko clenched her fist.

You said something, Keiko?

Keiko turned to smile sweetly at him. Ah I m fine now. Really! Don t be so concerned.

-----*-----

C mon! Yusuke yelled, turning to Mina, We ve still got to work on you!!

Mina nodded.

As the two of them ran for clearer ground. Kurama mumbled to himself, If she knows you as much as you think She s got plenty to worry about.

-----*------

First mission? Mina asked.

Botan nodded to them.

She had touched ground and her oar was no longer in sight.

First mission? Mina repeated.

Yes! You have a mission.

So Mina stared, What is it?

It s all on the tape, Botan pointed to the tape again. You ll receive your briefing from here as soon as we find a place to view it.

Same as us before sometimes at least Yusuke scratched his head. We can continue working with you tomorrow.

Oh no you don t! Botan cried. Remember what Koenma-sama said! You guys are supposed to help her out. In fact she looked around. Where s Kuwabara?

School Kurama answered. We can contact him.

Good! Now hurry!

-----*-----

A rather worn out Kuwabara stumbled into the room.

Oi! Kuwabara!! Yusuke yelled. What took you so long?!

Kuwabara chose not to answer this, finding himself a seat on the floor. He will not reveal the events of that day at school.

Hn, Hiei muttered. I smell trouble. For Yusuke.

I think you re right, Kurama sighed, peering a bit suspiciously at Kuwabara.

Poor Keiko, Botan sighed as she started the tape.

My god, Yusuke mumbled as they watched the opening sequences. He hasn t learned has he?

Kuwabara burst into laughter.

Botan stifled a snort to shush at him.

What is this? Mina muttered. A comedy?

Everyone stopped to stare at her.

What?! What did I say?! she exclaimed.

K so, Yusuke mumbled again. I suddenly see myself as a girl. It s scary

Before anyone else could comment, Koenma in Reikai form finally appeared on the television set.

(A/N: Forgive me if this doesn t sound right, but I ve never actually seen Koenma give a mission at least not in English.)

Reikai Tantei. A group of thieves from Makai has recently broken into Reikai.

Again?! Yusuke exclaimed.

Botan blushed as she yelled at him, Our security was down that day!

Kuwabara looked suspiciously at Kurama and Hiei, What do you two know about this?

[WHAM!!]

Kuwabara was on the ground and Hiei s foot was on his face.

Kurama held a hand to his hand, Kuwabara do you actually think that we d go back to being thieves?

You guys were thieves?! Mina cried with sudden interest. Really?!

Botan shushed them all again, Guys! The video!

Koenma continued, This thief is a youkai who has run off with a very valuable item. It is not destructive, nor dangerous, yet it is imperative you get it back. You are to leave as soon as possible, and take out the youkai, as well as retrieve the lost item.

It ended.

As soon as possible? Kurama asked. What is the item that was lost anyway?

Beats me Botan admitted. Koenma-sama won t even tell me!

Well we d better get on it!! Do we know where we re to find this youkai?

Botan nodded. He escaped to Ningenkai after the theft. We have some general coordinates to his location. I can take you there now if you want.

Right! Mina grinned, standing. Then what are we waiting for?! Let s go!!

-----*-----

It wasn t any different from the usual place that they worked in. In fact it was very familiar. They arrived in large forest with many tall trees and big plants.

Split up. We can search for the youkai better that way. Send out a signal if you find it.

With nods, five figures disappeared.

Botan watched in worry. Mina-san. I hope you do fine.

-----*-----

Looks normal enough, Yusuke yawned as he walked casually through the trees, with his hands behind his head. I don t think Onishi ll have a hard time with this. It s just one youkai after all.

He stopped looking around him. Peaceful isn t it?

At that very moment, he jumped up and into a tree as the area he was standing on was blasted away.

Close! But not close enough!! Yusuke stuck out his tongue as a youkai came out of the bushes.

The youkai merely growled in anger. Yusuke was about to jump down to fight it when he saw what looked to be a grin spread on the youkai s face. Another youkai emerged.

Oh! So there s two of you?! Sure I m really worried now.

At that moment another two showed themselves. You still cocky now? One of them smirked.

Yusuke sighed. He smirked himself as he clenched his fists.

Whatever you say

With that he jumped up, and attacked.

-----*-----

Kuwabara yawned, frowning as he looked around the path he had taken.

He walked on, a droopy look to his face. This was boring him. Where were all the youkais? He was up for a good fight and there was nothing to fight!

He took a few more steps

and yawned again.

He was really getting bored.

A sudden thought occurred to him and he stopped.

He waited a few seconds before he called out.

Do you take me for an idiot?

The youkai trailing him growled, How did you know?!

Heh, Kuwabara turned slowly, his fists clenched. I didn t

The youkai s eyes widened as Kuwabara ran for him, his fist pulled back in preparation.

[POW!]

As this youkai went flying, another two dropped down from the trees above.

Teeemeee! One yelled.

You ll be sorry you did that!! The other cried.

Kuwabara just grinned as he cracked his knuckles. We ll see who s sorry

----*-----

It s quiet a little too quiet

Kurama searched his immediate area then took a few more steps, scanning everything carefully. His eyes suddenly darted to the side.

I know you re there! Show yourselves!!

Two youkai stepped out from behind the bushes.

You shouldn t interfere!! One of the two youkai yelled.

They both charged at Kurama, but he merely jumped away.

One after the other they attempted to hit him again and again, but Kurama evaded and blocked every single blow they aimed at him.

Kurama landed on the ground and ran, causing his opponents to follow him.

He stopped not too far away as two more youkai appeared in front of him. He stepped backward a bit, looking to the sides and seeing a youkai step out from each side.

Giving up?

Kurama sighed, as he reached behind his head. I d really hate to do this

The youkais grinned. As one they charged toward him.

Kurama smiled.

-----*-----

Hiei walked quietly past the trees. His eyes flicked around, watching everything slowly.

In a flash, he had jumped toward a tree, his katana slicing through its trunk. The youkai behind the tree fell, dark blood gushing out of its guts. When it reached the ground, another youkai revealed itself, stepping out from behind another tree.

How dare you it hissed.

Hiei s eyes widened as he saw the youkai emit a ki blast. It headed straight for the koorime, illuminating everything in its path.

When it hit, the area that Hiei was standing in exploded. The youkai smirked as the smoke dissipated, revealing no trace of Hiei anywhere.

The youkai was about to turn and walk away when he heard a voice behind him. Hn. Is that the best you could do?

The youkai had no time to react, for in the next instant, Hiei s katana had gutted him from the back. Hiei grunted and pulled out his sword. He watched the youkai fall into a pool of its own blackish green blood.

Hiei was about to sheath his sword when he looked up and watched more youkai emerge from the shadows. There were many of them, but their number did not phase him.

You little runt!! One of them exclaimed. You ll pay for this!!

Hiei narrowed his eyes, a hint of a smug smile on his lips. I don t think so.

-----*-----

Mina walked tentatively into the clearing. Something told her that this was where she d find her ma- youkai

It was getting dark, as the sun was setting and the trees still provided some shade over her. She stepped further out, hoping to be able to see better.

Sure enough, it was there, lurking on the other side of the clearing, hiding in the shadows.

I have you now she grinned.

As soon as it saw her, it hissed in a low voice.

How did you get past my guards?

Mina stopped, blinking in confusion. Guards?! WHAT guards?!

Heads up!! Coming through!!

Mina and the head youkai jumped as Yusuke suddenly flew by with his foot in a youkai s face. He landed in front of her as he spun around and threw a punch at the youkai that was charging for him from behind.

He turned to her and grinned. Watch carefully Onishi

And with that, he turned once again to the area he had emerged from, placing one hand in the other with an index finger extended. Green ki began to form around that finger.

Reiiii GAAAAAAAN!!!!

A blast of ki erupted from Yusuke s finger, hitting the youkai that had just emerged.

Wh-whoa Mina whispered in awe.

Hearts suddenly formed in her eyes. That was so coooooool Urameshiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaan!!!!

Yusuke sweatdropped.

So did the head youkai. It quickly recovered as it growled. They weren t the only ones.

You think you are a match for the great Kuwabara Kazuma?!!

Mina, Yusuke and the head youkai jumped as a youkai flew past them, crashing into the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. They turned to where the youkai came from and saw Kuwabara standing there, his fists clenched and a smirk on his face.

Two more figures began to loom behind him.

Oi!! Kuwabara! Yusuke yelled, seeming to run forward to help.

But Kuwabara had already spun around. Rei KEEEEN!!!!

Both youkai were down, and the sword of ki disappeared from Kuwabara s hand.

He walked into the clearing with a goofy grin on his face.

And halted as a Reigan just barely missed his head. It went on to behind him to hit the last youkai that was standing in the trees.

Oblivious to the fact that Yusuke had just saved him a lot of injury, Kuwabara yelled, What the hell did you do that for, Urameshi?!!

Yusuke s eyes were narrowed as he said, There was one behind you, baka.

What?! Well I knew that!! I could have handled it!!

You were saying? Mina asked the head youkai smugly.

I have more where that came from, the head youkai snarled.

Rose WHIIIIP!!

Mina, Yusuke, Kuwabara and the head youkai jumped as Kurama suddenly came through, a couple of youkai running after him.

He spun around, lashing out his deadly whip at them.

In one swipe, both youkais fell, practically in pieces when they reached the ground.

He smiled as he walked toward them.

Mina had hearts in her eyes again. Waaai!! Kurama-san!!! You re also SOOO cooool!!!!

Kurama facefaulted.

The head youkai snorted, You have yet to defeat the best of my

You mean these?

Mina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and the head youkai jumped when they heard the voice.

They all turned to see Hiei step into the clearing last, dragging several mutilated bodies behind him. He smirked as he wiped the tiny bit of blood off his face, and shook the blood off his katana. They were no good challenge.

What?! the head youkai demanded.

The youkai was no trapped. It had no way out, except to fight. It seemed worried at first but then it calmed itself. No matter I will take care of you all myself!!

Then it stepped out of the shadows.

There it was. It was hideous. It had dark, bat-like wings coming out of its back. Its face no longer looked like a face, wrinkled and fleshy, with a small nose and hard to see, piercing eyes. It had large arms and legs, rippled with muscles and dark flesh. The arms ended in large hands, short fingers and long claws. The legs were the same way though they were larger than its hands .

Wh-what are you? Mina gasped.

I m not a girl The youkai chuckled. Hehe I m not a guy either It suddenly gasped, its hands clutching its face . GOOD GRACIOUS, WHAT AM I? ()

With facefaults and sweatdrops on all our characters, the youkai stepped forward a bit more.

Yusuke recovered, Come on, Mina! This is your first chance at a real fight.

Aren t you guys gonna help me?!

Haven t we helped enough? was Hiei s simple answer.

Kurama tried to grin, Don t worry! We ll be behind you!!

That s comforting

Mina finally stepped forward toward the youkai.

All right, ass!! Prepare to get kicked by Onishi Mina!!

The youkai laughed loudly and announced, Well, Mina! My name s Fester. It cackled. It means to rot!! ()

Facefaults and sweatdrops all over again.

Oh what the HELL ever!! Mina cried. She charged, running at full speed at Fester who shall from now on still be referred to as the head youkai .

The head youkai braced itself for the attack and attempted to block the oncoming blows. Mina leapt over it, to try to hit it from behind, but the youkai turned with her, blocking her again.

She jumped away, and drew both hands back, the discs of ki forming in her hands.

I wouldn t do that if I were you! the youkai taunted.

Mina laughed as the ki accumulated, Hah!! But if you were me, then I d be you! Then I d use your body to beat the crap out of you!! ()

Facefaults and sweatdrops for the third time.

Take this!!

In an instant the discs were slicing through the air toward the youkai.

It merely evaded by taking flight. It smirked, If you can t do any better than that !!

Before he could finish, his eyes widened as Mina appeared in front of him, having jumped up from the ground.

Heeeeee YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Her foot came in contact with its face, throwing at back down at the ground. She landed beside it, and spun around to hit it again.

It was gone.

Her eyes widened, unaware that the youkai had reappeared behind her. She screamed as the youkai hit her from behind, followed by a kick to her lower back and an elbow to her head.

She hit the ground, rolling across the grass and rubble from the force of the hit.

Mina-san!!

Onishi!!!

Mina!!

Mina finally slowed to a stop, several feet away.

Ungh She grunted as she struggled, trying to get, supporting her weight on her hands. You asshole she hissed. You ruined

She suddenly looked up, her eyes on fire. My favorite SHIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRTTTT!!!!!!

Mina screamed, as she leapt to her feet and charging with all force. Both her hands were glowing ominously with ki. She released two new discs and then proceeded to draw more ki before pummeling the youkai with a barrage of fists.

Facefaults and sweatdrops once more.

Whoa Kuwabara muttered.

You said it Yusuke agreed.

Remarkable Kurama mused.

Hn Hiei grunted.

TAKE THAT YOU WINGED SPAWN OF SATAAAAAN!!! ()

Aaaaahhhhh!!!! Nooooooooo!!!

YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG WOMAN PAL!!!!

DON T!! a whimper. My mother used to do that to me!! ()

Yusuke winced. Oh, he was looking out of his ear hole for a while there. ()

It s almost like having your breakfast kidnap you, Kuwabara nodded. ()

Um Kuwabara? Kurama asked. What does that have to do with anything?

Kuwabara blinked a few times and finally responded. I don t know But isn t it?

K so Hiei mumbled. Kono temee

Yusuke winced again, Ooooh! That had to hurt!!

She s good. Kurama agreed.

Soon it was all over.

They all watched in awe as the youkai fell to the ground in a heap of bruises and injuries.

Mina landed on the ground beside it. She spun around, a huge grin spread across her face.

Oh yeah! LOSER! She smirked, her thumb, and first two fingers extended. Ha! 3D! ()

(A/N: I hope you guys can imagine that right. The 3-D loser sign ^^;; I swear my sis is weird.)

How s that? Mina asked as she turned back to the Reikai Tantei.

Nice, Kurama said, supportively.

Kuwabara grinned as he scratched his head and nodded.

Hiei made no move to answer.

Yusuke frowned. You could be better. We still need to work on you.

Yusuke! Kurama reprimanded.

It s all right, Mina said. She grinned, I just want to get good at it!

Guys!!

They looked up to see Botan hovering over them. Botan-san!! Mina called.

She flew down and landed in front of them, making her oar disappear. Are you guys done here?

Well Kurama looked to the side and pointed to the youkai. That s the head thief. We still need to find the treasure

This it?

Hiei had something in his hand. They all looked down into it.

It was a small key.

A key? Kurama wondered.

Wh-what the hell is that? Mina asked.

You got me, Yusuke answered.

What s so great about this?! Kuwabara demanded.

Botan came forward, That looks like she facefaulted. Um guys?

-----*-----

YOU MADE US GO ALL THAT WAY FOR FOR THIS?!!

Koenma fell backward from the force of Yusuke and Mina s voices.

The others, the three other Tantei and Botan, were all standing in the back of the room, with sweatdrops.

Yusuke grabbed Koenma by the collar and shook him violently. What have I become to you, you .. you you!!!

Mina screamed from behind him, Is this what your Reikai Tantei is?! Some some mere . Errand runners?!! I ruined my shirt for this?!!

Ahehe Kurama had a facefault on his face. Like teacher, like student.

Well, they have a right to yell! Kuwabara grumbled.

And miracle of miracles, Hiei nodded in agreement.

Tell me, Koenma, Yusuke demanded. Why would a youkai steal this?!

D-d-d-on t a-a-a-ask m-m-m-me!! Koenma tried to say as he was being throttled. Th-th-th-they j-j-ust t-t-to-ook i-i-i-i-i-it!!

But why?!! Mina cried, her hands pulling at her own hair.

Maybe they didn t know what it was for? Kurama tried to answer them. It is a key

Hiei shook his head in disgust.

For the very valuable item that had been stolen and that Koenma had told them to retrieve

Was the key to Koenma s own diary

-----*-----

Has Keiko talked to you in any way?

Kurama was a bit startled at the question. Why do you ask?

Yusuke shrugged. I haven t seen her in almost two weeks. By this time, we usually go out for a dinner or something. Or we all get to hang out with each other. But I haven t really heard from her.

Hyaa!!

Mina hurled the four discs in her palms like shuriken. All four hit the dummy square in the chest. She landed on the ground, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Hah!! She cried. How d you like that, Urameshi?!

She had dropped the san a week ago.

Very good, Onishi!! Yusuke called back. You re getting better!!

Even Hiei nodded from the tree branch he was perched on.

She grinned as she gave them a thumbs-up.

Botan smiled as well. She had been told by Koenma to watch the boys train Mina.

She continued the conversation, sighing, Well, you guys have been pretty busy with Mina-san after all. I m sure she d understand. She does know about Mina-san right?

Yusuke suddenly quieted. Kurama groaned. Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably.

Well then! Yusuke interrupted the silence, Moving on!

Botan klunked. You mean she doesn t know?!!

Ah well

Hey! Come on! Mina suddenly interrupted, tossing her hair away from her face as she came closer. I couldn t help hearing you guys. If you re so worried about not seeing your fianc e in a while, why don t you arrange for a meeting?

The lightbulb in Yusuke s head went [click!]. Of course! he cried.

Well It has been a while, Kurama agreed. We ve been particularly busy with Mina-san. Maybe we all deserve a break.

Botan was a little skeptical. Won t Koenma-sama mind?

Has he ever before? Yusuke rolled his eyes.

So are we inviting Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina? Botan asked.

This sparked Hiei s interest. But he said nothing.

Kuwabara was more vocal, Yukina-san?! Of course we re bringing Yukina-san!! And he looked reluctant. I ll tell Neechan.

Hiei? Are you coming? Kurama asked.

hn was his simple reply.

Hey! Yusuke suddenly said. He turned to Mina, Why don t you come along?

M-me?! Mina asked incredulously, and for the first time they ever saw, the girl blushed. I-I don t really belong there with you all! I-I ll feel like I m intruding.

Of course not! Yusuke insisted. You re practically part of the gang now!

It would be nice, Kurama agreed, if the others met you as well. And it was your idea, wasn t it?

Are you sure you re all fine with it? Mina was still skeptical.

Of course, we are! Botan said. I m almost sure that Keiko and the others would like to meet you! You are the new Reikai Tantei.

Mina looked at all their faces, except for Hiei who seemed nonchalant about it all. She finally grinned.

Sure! I ll go. Why not? It could be fun.

Okay! Yusuke grinned. It s official!! We meet up next Saturday!!

-----*-----

Keiko was smiling.

It had been a while since Yusuke had called. And it had been to ask her to join the gang that Saturday. She was happy to hear from him again, and even more when he said that he missed her.

Though the way he said it was a very strange way.

Botan was grinning beside her, I know that smile! I know that smile!

Keiko rolled her eyes, but her smile didn t leave her face. It almost made Botan jealous, seeing how much Yusuke and Keiko loved each other. She wondered when it would be her time to find her someone.

Where are we going to see them?

I m not sure, Yukina-chan, Botan admitted. But we should see them soon.

And then we tried to . But then we couldn t and then.. GRRRR! And then WHOA! Whew.. and then we were safe. ()

Keiko looked up at the voice, surprised to see the Reikai Tantei, including Hiei, standing not too far from them, surrounding a tall, beautiful, black-haired girl.

Guys!! Botan called out to them.

They all looked up.

Keiko! Yusuke grinned, putting an arm around her. I d like you to meet Onishi Mina.

Keiko s eyes widened. She subtly shoved off Yusuke s arm. So you are Mina

Mina grinned, Yup! We know each other because I m the ne

Oh I know who you are, Keiko said, a bit icily.

Really? Mina said, not noticing anything. So you ve heard of me?

Yes, I know a lot about you.

Yukina-san!! Kuwabara called out.

Good morning, Kazuma-san, Yukina smiled politely. Her eyes widened a bit at another figure behind them. She gasped,. Hiei-san! You re here too?

Hiei just nodded.

It s nice to see you again, she smiled a bit.

Kuwabara moved in to interrupt, sending Hiei a nasty glare, Ah! Yukina-san! Have you met Mina-san yet?

Oh? No, I haven t Yukina said.

Mina just grinned. Do I have your names right? Yukina and and Mina paused.

Keiko the young woman forced a smile. Yukimura Keiko.

Ah! Right! How could I forget? Mina smiled sheepishly.

Yes. Keiko said. I wonder how.

Botan was getting the hint of what Keiko was implying. She facefaulted, whispering frantically, Ah! Keiko! There s something you need to know about Mina-san

Hey! Yusuke interrupted, not knowing that Botan was speaking. Where s Shizuru?

Oh yeah. I forgot to say, Kuwabara said, sheepishly. Neechan can t make it today.

Shouldn t we find a spot to sit down before we continue? Kurama suggested. We re blocking everyone s paths.

Oh right!!

Ah! Botan called out. But Keiko!!

The others had already left her. Botan sighed as she caught up to them.

I have to tell them about Mina-san or else they ll think terribly of her!!

-----*-----

Everyone settled down in the large booth in the corner of the fast-food restaurant. When she was sure everyone was comfortable, Keiko decided it was time for a little investigation.

Sooo ... Mina was it? Keiko smiled sweetly. Tell us about yourself?

Well She tilted her head a bit, thinking of something to say. Finally, she declared. I m afraid of Britney Spears. ()

The group facefaulted.

Uh Who? Kuwabara went.

Whaaa? Yusuke blinked.

Even the girls stared at her.

Mina looked up in confusion, You know? Britney Spears? She s a foreign singer. I really don t like her, and maybe

Keiko brought a hand to her forehead. I All right. I-I meant something more along the lines of yourself, and not she submitted, forcing a grin, So, how did you and Yusuke meet?

Oh! Mina smiled at Botan. Botan-san introduced us!

I see Keiko gave Botan an icy look. I wonder why.

Botan sweatdropped. Ah! No! Keiko! You ve got it wrong! You see Mina-san is

She was quickly cut off as a surly waiter arrived with a pad and pen, Your order please

After they had each said what they wanted, the waiter left. Keiko turned to Mina again. May I try again? Who are you, exactly?

Mina suddenly narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. Who am I? Are you sure you want to know?

Well, of cours-

I'm Spiderman!! ()

Facefaults erupted around the room. Keiko had steam coming out of her ears. I m serious!!

All right! Mina rubbed her head, embarrassed. Sorry I ve been watching too many foreign movies and TV Well, the truth about me is

The waiter came back and set down a plate of potato fries in front of them.

That was quick, Kurama commented.

Yeah, and convenient Keiko muttered under her breath.

Did you say something, Keiko? Yusuke asked, reaching over to grab some of the fries.

Nothing, Yusuke, Keiko said, a little too sweetly.

And of course, Yusuke, being the caring, observant and nice fianc that he is didn t notice

Actually, Mina-san is quite interesting, Kurama inputted. In fact, she and Yusuke have a lot in common.

Oh they do do they?

Keikoooooooooooooo Botan moaned in frustration.

Would you like some? Kuwabara asked.

Yukina looked up and beamed. Thank you, Kazuma-sa

Let me help you! Kuwabara scooped some of the fries and, to the slight surprise of those who saw, placed them on Mina s plate.

Yukina s eyes widened at the sight, but she kept silent. Keiko dropped her fork as she saw what was happening. Hiei glared at Kuwabara from across the table.

Mina stared at the pile of food that was now on her plate. Um .. I didn t want any

Really? Kuwabara looked confused. He took the fries back.

I-I would like some Kazuma-san? was Yukina.

Oh!! Kuwabara looked sheepish again. Of course, Yukina-san!! he took the scoop he was still carrying and placed them on Yukina s plate instead.

Yukina looked a little more satisfied as she politely started to eat her food.

Mina still eyes Kuwabara a bit as she continued, Well, not much you can say about me, right? I m pretty sure you ve already heard everything from them. She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the Reikai Tantei.

Yusuke and Kuwabara fidgeted. Kurama sighed.

After all, we ve hung out for a while! Mina went on. Been meeting them everyday after class for a while now

Keiko s glass slammed onto the table. Her eyes were wide as she sputtered, Every . Day?!

Well, yeah! We

But Yusuke had finally caught on to what Keiko was thinking, not a moment too soon. He waved a hand in apprehension, Hey! Wait! It s not like that! I mean We ve all got to be with her. It s orders from above you kn-

Unfortunately, his voice was drowned out by a toddler suddenly wailing to her mother, screaming some nonsense about not wanting to leave. And as if that wasn t enough, it caused a large chain reaction until there was an entire table of bawling young children.

What are you saying?! Botan called out.

I m trying to say that Mina s the new Tantei!! Yusuke called back, trying to get Keiko to hear him.

What was that?? Keiko cried.

I saaaiiidddd

Yusuke! I don t understand you!!

What?! Kurama, can t hear you!

Hiei, sitting not so peacefully in his chair, muttered something about noisy ningen brats.

Finally, a number of adults arrived, including a few waiters, shushing the rowdy bunch. It took quite a while before the noise levels were tolerable again.

Yusuke was quite thankful that he could be heard again, Anyway, Keiko, before we were interrupted

So sorry for the ruckus, a waiter swung by, carrying two large trays. Here are your orders.

He placed the two trays on their table and left again.

Finally! The food s here! Yusuke said with relief, taking his order and attacking it with his utensils. Somehow, the arrival of something more interesting made him forget what he was saying.

Botan chewed at her lip slightly. She wondered how she was going to tell Keiko about Mina. Words jumbled up in her head until they made no sense, and she finally gave up thinking about it and helped herself to her own order.

The others seemed to be in the same condition.

Yukina looked over the table longingly at the plate which was her order. The waiter had mistakenly placed it out of her reach. She tugged at Kuwabara s arm until he looked over at her longingly.

Yes, Yukina-san?

Kazuma-san! she said, politely. Could you please pass over that plate? It s mine.

Sure!! Kuwabara grinned.

He reached over to grant her request when he noticed that Mina was having trouble cutting something.

Ah! Mina-san! Let me help you with that!

Errr Mina raised an eyebrow at him. Thanks I guess

Kuwabara beamed as he reached over and cut her food for her. Yusuke snorted a little, and Keiko was glaring daggers. Mina looked a little humiliated, but at the same time felt too embarrassed to refuse anyway.

Um Kazuma-san?

Kuwabara had his tongue sticking out as his brow furrowed in concentration.

Ka zuma-san?

There was still no reply.

Finally, Mina, who had taken notice, narrowed her eyes at whom she now deemed a complete idiot, Ey! Baka! Your girlfriend is calling you!

Kuwabara looked up, surprised as he flushed. E-eh?! G-girlfriend?!

Across the table, a certain koorime s eyes suddenly narrowed.

Girlfriend? Yukina asked, temporarily forgetting their situation. Am I Kazuma-san s girlfriend?

Kuwabara was too red-faced and dumbfounded to answer.

Hiei on the other hand, seemed a bit livid, She is NOT that baka s gi-

ahaha!! Kurama cut him off, sweatdropping. In a desperate attempt to avert any possible circumstances, like perhaps a toasted Kuwabara or Mina, he said. I am sure Mina-san was only joking, right Yusuke?!

Yusuke wore the same desperate grin. Right!! Right Hiei?

Hiei seemed to refuse to reply, stabbing a little angrily at the food before him.

I was? Mina seemed unsure. She figured the way the baka and the cute little girl acted together was almost like a couple. She looked suspiciously at the three men (?) as she continued, Anyway, I was saying she was calling you.

She was?!! Kuwabara was devastated to not have heard her. He turned to her, the ultimate look of apology on his face, Oh! I m sorry, Yukina-san!! What did you need?

Oh Yukina smiled weakly as she was reminded. It was nothing.

Are you sure?! Kuwabara almost seemed like a puppy dog almost

Yes. I m fine, Kazuma-san. Yukina said, a little blankly. I m sure Mina-san needs your help more.

Hiei s jaw dropped.

Kurama s eating utensils fell to his plate.

Yusuke choked on his soda.

Botan whipped her head around to stare, her hair barely hitting Keiko in the eye, who was once again glaring daggers at Mina.

Even Mina seemed to pause and stare at Yukina.

The only oblivious party was Kuwabara, All right then.

He turned to Mina but she already had a hand up to stop him. Oh no! I m okay! No need! I can do this myself!

Y-Yukina-chan? Botan asked. Are you all right?

Yukina recovered a bit, smiling for everyone. Yes. Really! I m fine.

Tramp Keiko hissed under her breath, still glaring at Mina.

This day Botan moaned again, is not turning well. She leaned back her chair. Maybe I shouldn t have asked Koenma-sama for the day off I wonder what s happening up there anyway.

-----*-----

Koenma threw down the papers in front of him.

You ve got to be joking!! What proof have they found?!!

The oni cringed at his master s yell. I-I don t know!! I was just ordered to bring you the reports!! I don t know anything!

Koenma sighed, calming himself down. Yes, yes. You re dismissed then.

As the oni left the room, Koenma picked the papers again, scanning them intently. I don t believe it, he muttered to himself.

Koenma-sama? George asked uncertainly.

George. Call for Botan. She needs to return immediately with Mina-san.

But Koenma-sama! We don t know where Botan-

Fine then. I may have an idea of where she is. Koenma leapt off his chair and shuffled to the door. I ll go to Ningenkai myself.

B-but Koenma-sama! George was mildly shocked. You haven t been there since since the incidents leading to the Makai Bujutsukai!

It may take too long to contact her, as you said. Koenma was already in his ningen form, straightening his clothes. Perhaps it would be a good idea for Yusuke and the others to know this as well. Mina will need all the help she can get for this one.

George felt uneasy. What could possibly be concerning his master so much that he was acting this way? He finally dared to ask, Koenma-sama what were those papers?

Koenma made no move to reply and had already exited.

George knew that it wasn t right. He knew that Koenma would probably yell at him if he found out. But he was worried, and the worry drove him insane.

Finally, he gathered his courage and picked up one of the reports littered across Koenma s desk.

It was from Enki. Yusuke had once told the Makai lord that it would be a good idea to keep in touch with Reikai, but it was very infrequent for him to send something, especially not at this time.

It perked the oni s interest even more, and he began to read.

Reikai,

Mukuro s underlings have been saying that there was some weird activity going on around the southern mountains in Raizen s old territory. Though Mukuro herself says there isn t any need for worry, I decided to inform you of this, especially since these things are going on very near that same place where he was thought to have disappeared long ago. By he, you know that I mean

George s eyes widened as he lowered the paper on the desk again.

Oh no 


End file.
